Love Never Dies
by LiiFe OvaRaTeD
Summary: Damon's ex returns to Mystic Falls in order to help Stefan with the Katherine situation. How does Damon handle the return of Aria? R
1. The Return

**Title: **_Love Never Dies..._

**Summary:** _Damon's ex returns to Mystic Falls in order to help Stefan with the Katherine situation. How does Damon handle the return of Aria? R&R_

**Chapter One:** _The Return_

Aria stood in the shadows and silently watched as Damon and Stefan were having their usual rant. She watched them for awhile just for entertainment. She soon got bored and before you knew it, she was standing before them. Her long black-brown hair that curled at the bottom, her black nail polish, her beautiful hazel coloured eyes and the midnight purple coloured tattoo that always stayed on her hand.

'Aria? Is that you?' Stefan recognised.

'In the flesh.' She smiled and gestured her hands at her body.

'What are you doing here?' Damon asked, curiously and rudely.

'I am here to help my dear friend Stefan with his kitty Kat problem.' She smirked.

'Damon here has a new obsession.' Stefan said.

'Really? What happened to Katherine? Got to clingy?' Aria joked.

'The Lockwoods. The Gilbert device affected them but not the vervain. So, they're obviously not vampires. They're something else.'

'Werewolves?' Aria suggested knowing the real truth.

'That's not possible. Werewolves don't exist.' Damon stated.

'I heard there is a carnival tonight. Anyone going?' Aria asked.

'Yes. You can come with me and meet Elena.' Stefan said.

'Thanks for the offer but I think I'm going to hang out with Damon for the day.' Both the brothers were shocked by what Aria had just said.

'Why do you want to hang out with me? I thought you came here to help Stefan.' Damon said rudely.

'Because I haven't seen my ex in a while and want to know and see how things are going.' Aria simply answered.

'You do realise that sounds messed up.' Damon said.

'Yes but you know how I am.' Aria smirked.

'Yes Aria. We do.' Stefan smiled.

'Okay. We'll I have things to do. Like explode.' Damon smirked. Aria stayed for awhile to talk to Stefan.

'Is he alright?'

'He's Damon.'

'So. You and Elena? Is Katherine not going to get in the way?' Aria asked.

'No. We are stronger than that.' Stefan reassured Aria.

'Stefan. I heard you've been drinking animal and not human.'

'Yes.'

'Stefan! You're going to need the human blood sooner or later. And you need to learn to control it like Damon has. If you don't do this soon, one day you might just kill Elena because the force of the thirst will be twice as strong as it is usually.'

'It won't. I'll be fine. Weren't you meant to go with Damon?' Stefan reminded Aria.

'Yes. But I shall meet him at the carnival.' Aria smiled and disappeared.

* * *

**~One Hour Later~**

Damon was holding Jeremy in a head/arm lock sort of thing. Aria popped up in front of both of them.

'Damon. I am ashamed. Why are you bullying a younger?' Aria said sarcastically.

'Aria. How nice of you to arrive?' Damon smiled.

'Let him go.' Aria said as she looked at her nails.

'Fine.' Damon said and aggressively let Jeremy go and pushed him. As Jeremy stood up, Damon threatened him and threw his ring at his head.

'Damon! Leave him alone.' Aria ordered and this time she was serious. 'Are you alright?' Aria asked Jeremy.

'Get lost.' Jeremy spat and was walking off but Aria held his hand and pulled him back.

'Hey. I asked you a question. I didn't tell you to be rude to me.'

'He hurt me. How do you think I'm doing?' Jeremy said angrily and stormed off.

'Really Damon? Why?'

'He was threatening me.' Damon shrugged.

'And that gives you a right to hurt him. How?'

'Just leave me alone. I have work to do. Good bye.' Damon smiled and ran off. Aria let him go and went around the carnival to have some fun. A few minutes later she came across the parking lot where she saw Damon burning on the ground and Bonnie doing the spell and Elena. She sped over to him, pushed Bonnie against one of the cars with her breath and moved the fire away from Damon. It almost looked as if she was a witch but she wasn't. Elena ran over to Bonnie.

'Bonnie!' She screamed.

'Damon. You okay?' Aria asked as she helped Damon up.

'Thanks.' Damon said as he tried to regain his strength.

'Don't mention it.'

'What did you do?' Elena came screaming at Aria.

'Keep your voice down. Elena.' Aria said calmly.

'What? Who are you? How do you know my name?' She asked nervously and a little scared.

'I'm Stefan's friend and Damon's ex. Your little witch friend was almost killing him and all you did was stand there. I simply made her unconscious.'

'What are you?' Elena asked.

'You will never know.'

'How did you do that?' Damon asked.

'Damon. Out of all people, you should know that I never answer those questions.'

'Why? Why don't you just tell me?'

'Because then we'll all be killed.' Aria simply said.

'When will she wake up?' Elena asked Aria.

'Ergh. Wait.' Aria sighed and blew into Bonnie's direction and within seconds she woke up.

'What happened?' Bonnie said as she got up with the help of Elena.

'Are you okay?' Elena asked.

'Yeah.' Bonnie replied.

'Well. I'd love to stay and chat but this is too boring for me. See-ya.' Aria gave a salute and disappeared.

'Who was she?' Bonnie asked Elena whilst Damon went off too.

'She's a friend of Stefan's and Damon's ex.' Elena explained.

'What? Damon's ex?' Bonnie said, shocked.

'Yeah. I need to go talk to Stefan. Are you going to be alright?'

'Yeah.' Both Bonnie and Elena went off into the carnival. Elena found Stefan in the toilets helping Caroline.

'Stefan. Can I ask you something?' Elena asked.

'Sure.'

'Does Damon have an ex who is also your friend?'

'Yeah. How did you-.' Stefan chuckled. 'I'm guessing you met her.'

'Yeah. She kind of made an impression. Especially with Bonnie. But I don't understand. Were they in love before or after Katherine?'

'Kind of both. She met him before and they expressed their love after. But they were really good friends. Weirdly enough she doesn't hate Katherine.' Stefan replied and Elena was trying to imagine.

'So. How's she doing?'

'Better.'

Aria found Damon at home drinking and listening to music.

'You're missing the party!' Aria shouted as she came in.

'Why are you here?' Damon asked - suddenly standing inches away from her lips.

'For Stefan.' Aria lied.

'Aria. I can tell when you lie. Why are you really here?' Damon asked, this time looking into her eyes and placing his hands on her shoulders.

'I can't tell you.' Aria finally said.

'Aria. Why did you leave?' Damon asked - relating to their break up. Serena sighed and sat down on the couch. Damon stood near her and faced her.

'I was kidnapped and forced to leave. They took me to some place called 'Collision.' It was basically a place where they help others with the same power as me to control and be able to use it properly. But they made us kill many lives. I managed to escape. I am here because they are out on the run, looking for me. If they find me, they will kidnap me. Take all of you lot away. Kill you one by one in front of me and then they will torture me until my death. I don't want anything to happen to any of you. I am here because they know I hate small towns and because Katherine is here.' Aria explained. Damon went over and sat next to her.

'What do you want with Katherine?'

'She has plans. Plans to hurt you, Elena and everyone else. She won't leave until she has Stefan. I can't let her hurt anyone else. She's already hurt you and killed many lives.' Stefan then entered in.

'Hey. Didn't catch you at the carnival.' Aria said to Stefan.

'Yeah. I was a little busy. Heard you met Elena and hurt Bonnie. What's that about?'

'She tried to kill Damon. I was only saving him. Besides, she didn't get any marks, scars or blood anywhere. Not that there was any blood.'

'You still could've done it another way.'

'Like what? She was burning Damon. Did you want me to find some sort of magic water and pour it over him?' Aria asked Stefan.

'You know what I meant.'

'Yeah but I was just saying. Okay. Um. I need to leave. I'll be back in 2 days maybe a little later.' Aria said as she got up.

'Where are you going?' Damon got up and asked.

'I need to go quickly handle some minor issues of mine. I'll be back.'

'Be careful.' Stefan said.

'I'll try.' Aria smirked. She quickly hugged both Stefan and Damon and disappeared.

'You still like her.' Stefan said as a wide smile appeared across his face.

'What?'

'You still like her.'

'Don't you have Elena or Katherine to go after?' Damon said and walked off.


	2. Best Behaviour

**Chapter Two: **_Best Behaviour_

Aria came home to find Damon, Jeremy and Rick talking about the Aztec curse. All three of them watched as she grabbed a drink and took a seat beside Damon.

'Who are you?' Ric asked curiously.

'Aria. Friend of Stefan's. Ex of Damon's. Nice to meet you to Rick.' Aria smiled.

'How do you know who I am?'

'Isobel. Used you as bait a lot of the time you know.'

'Bait? For what?'

'3 days. Where have you been?' Damon asked randomly.

'Got caught up. Sorry father.' Aria joked. 'So, what's this all about?'

'Moon stone. Aztec curse. Know any info?' Damon asked.

'Yeah. But I think I'll let you figure it out.' She smirked.

'Where is it?' Rick asked Damon.

'Tyler has it.' Jeremy answered.

'Think you can get it?' Damon asked.

'Yeah.' He nodded.

'Okay. You go and get it.' Damon ordered and Jeremy left.

'I'll see you later.' Rick said and left. Damon took a seat next to Aria.

'Where were you?'

'Taking care of some Collision things.'

'Like?'

'Why do you care?' Aria spat. Damon didn't know what to say. He knew he still had feelings for her but he didn't want to risk getting hurt again.

'I'll come by later.' Aria said and disappeared. As usual. Damon acted like nothing happened and back to handling Mason.

* * *

**~Later on~**

Aria came by the Salvatore House again. She saw Damon, Mason and Jeremy. She walked in and stood in front of Mason.

'Aria.' Mason said.

'Why you hurting him?' Aria asked.

'How do you know him?' Jeremy asked.

'Katherine's expecting you in about an hour. You know that right.' Aria said to Mason.

'I told you where it is. Let me go.' Mason said.

'The moon stone? Who's gone to get it?'

'Stefan.' Damon said.

'What? Ergh. You idiot.' Aria said and left. She vampire sped her way to the well where Elena was screaming and Bonnie and Caroline was there.

'Where's Stefan? Please tell me he didn't go down there.' Aria asked quickly.

'He's down there. And there's vervain. He can't get out.' Elena panicked. Aria looked down and saw Stefan almost dying.

'Stay back.' Aria ordered. They all moved back. 'Arthos Bento!' Aria shouted as she raised both her hands slowly. Stefan was soon floating over the well. Aria moved him onto the ground slowly.

'How did you do that?' Bonnie asked.

'No time. Elena. Give him your blood. Before he dies. Quick.' Aria ordered and jumped into the well. She grabbed the moon stone and floated back onto the ground.

'Here.' She threw it to Elena and went back to the Salvatore House.

'Where's Jeremy?' Aria asked.

'He's gone.' Damon said. 'Why are you wet?'

'Saved Stefan. Well was filled with vervain. You shouldn't have sent him down there.'

'Where is he?'

'He's okay. He is coming with Elena. How's Mason?'

'About to die.'

'What? Why?'

'He's a threat to us and it'll foil Katherine's plan.'

'But I like him.' Aria moaned like a little child. Damon just pulled his heart out and threw it across the room.

'Tough luck.'

'You're an ass.' Stefan walked in.

'Oh look. Last number dialled. I wonder who it is.' Damon said flashing Mason's phone.

'Damon. Don't.' Stefan said.

'Have fun with your next problem.' Aria said. Damon rolled his eyes and rang. Stefan walked off. Damon spoke on the phone and hung up with a face that showed Katherine definitely said something to him. A few minutes later Elena suddenly came out crying. Damon tried to say sorry but she rejected him. Aria felt sorry for Damon. He was always hurting people by accident and getting hurt in the process. Damon went upstairs and Aria went in to check on Stefan.

'Hey. You okay?' Aria asked as she approached Stefan.

'She's gone. She left.' Stefan said as a tear ran through his cheek.

'Hey. Ssssshhhh. Don't cry. She'll be back. I promise.' Aria promised as she hugged him.

'Thank you for being there for me.'

'What are friends for?' Aria asked.

'Where are you staying?'

'Don't worry. I have a place. I'll see you tomorrow. Stay strong. She'll return.'

'What about Damon?'

'What about him?'

'Aria. I see the way he looks at you. He still loves you.'

'Stefan. Don't start. Please. Get Elena back. And then we'll talk about me.' Aria said and went upstairs to check on Damon.

'Hey. You okay?' She asked as she sat on his bed.

'I winded her up. It's all my fault.'

'Hey. She's Katherine. It's not your fault. She was eventually going to do this.' Damon sat up and was inches away from Aria's face.

'Why do you always return?' Damon asked.

'I care.' Aria whispered. Before you know it Damon's lips came crashing onto hers. Aria resisted and pulled away. She got up and opened the door.

'I'm sorry. I can't be hurt again.' She said and left the room. Aria went outside and into the forest. She sat with her back against a tree and let out some tears. She couldn't believe she just turned down the one guy she was in love with. Whereas Damon lay down on his bed and thought about Aria the whole entire night.

'Why the tears?' Katherine asked as she approached Aria. Aria wiped her tears and took a deep breath.

'Katherine. Happy? Stefan is left heart broken and Elena is left with a family who is in danger. And it all leads to you.'

'Of course I'm happy. You know me. I'm glad that little wrench left my Stefan.'

'Katherine. Look at your life. First Damon was obsessed with you and now you're obsessed with Stefan. Sooner or later you have to accept the fact that Stefan's feelings for you will never come out and he'll always end up with Elena. Whether she's dead or alive.'

'How interesting. Dead or alive? Which one should I pick?'

'Stefan doesn't love you as much as he loves Elena.'

'The same way Damon loves me more than you.' Katherine smirked.

'Doesn't affect me and you know it.'

'Oh yeah. Who's the other one? Jason? Wasn't it?'

'He's just a friend.'

'Not to him. He expressed his love for you pretty clearly. Besides. I've invited him to a little tea party.'

'What?'

'He'll be here some time next week. Maybe a little later. I haven't confirmed the dates yet. See. I've been so busy handling Elena and Stefan.' Aria got mad and stood up.

'Pali Bod!' she shouted. Next thing you know, Katherine was thrown across the sky. Aria left before Katherine came back.

* * *

**Thanks for everyone who added my story to their favourites or story alert. And to those who added me as their favourite author. And to those who reviewed. The next chapter will be up shortly after the next episode as it relates to that. But until then. Review! The more reviews the more I'll write! **

**~YaSmiiN~**


	3. The Masquerade Ball

**Chapter Three: **_Masquerade_

Aria walked into the Salvatore House to see Rick, Jeremy, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon and Caroline huddling around a bunch of stakes and other wooden weapons.

'Did I miss something?' Aria asked as she walked over to the huddle.

'We're going to kill Katherine.' Damon answered.

'What? When?'

'Tonight. At the masquerade ball.' Stefan said.

'Masquerade Ball. What is up with this town?' Aria said as she sat down on the couch.

'Ya, cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chickens out,' said Damon. 'Caroline.'

'I won't. Look she killed me. Fair is fair.' Caroline said. 'As long as there are no werewolves running around.'

'Oh we took care of Mason.' Damon said with a devious glint flashing in his eyes.

'Well as long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone he won't turn,' added Jeremy.

'Bonnie, you with us?' Stefan asked.

'But no one gets hurt,' Bonnie said.

'Except Katherine.' Damon said. 'Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart.'

'Aria?' Stefan asked.

'Yeah. Whatever. I'll meet you guys there.' Aria said and disappeared.

* * *

Aria saw Stefan and Damon inside the room with Katherine. They were about to kill her when Jeremy came in running. Aria stopped him from going in.

'What's wrong?' Aria asked Jeremy.

'Whatever there doing to her is affecting Elena.'

'Shit. Okay you go look after her I'll handle this.' Aria said and Jeremy went back. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Aria said and vampire sped her way to Stefan and Damon and threw them against the wall. They both got up and looked up at her in shock.

'What're you doing!' Damon shouted.

'Whatever you're doing to her is happening to Elena.'

'You guys didn't think I was the only one with a witch on my side. And obviously my witch is better.' Katherine said as she got up.

'Katherine. C'mon. Just stop it.' Aria said.

'Nice to see you again. Aria. I thought you wouldn't come considering the circumstances between you and Damon.' Katherine smiled. Damon was about to charge towards her but Aria raised her hand to stop him. Damon went to grab himself a drink.

'Oh give me some. Will you.' Katherine said to Damon.

'Sure. Miss Katherine.' Damon smiled sarcastically. Damon handed her a drink and then suddenly charged at her with a stake. Stefan held him from behind. Aria walked up to them and pushed Damon away slowly.

'It affects Elena. Remember that.' Damon let go of the stake and moved back a little.

'Where is that stupid witch?' Damon spat.

'Hey. Calm down. Seriously. What's up with you?' Aria said to Damon.

'Once the spell is lifted I'm gonna put a stake through your heart.' Damon threatened Katherine.

* * *

**~ A few minutes later ~**

Lucy came into the room with the moon stone in her hand.

'The spell has been lifted. You can come out now.'

'Thank you.' Katherine said.

'When I give this to you. My debt to you will be over.'

'Yes. Just give it.'

'As soon as I hand this to you I will be out of your hands.'

'Yes. Just give it here.' Lucy handed Katherine the moon stone who then went down and started having trouble breathing.

'I'm sorry for my part in this.' Lucy apologized and left.

'Wow. Go figure.' Aria smiled. Stefan went to check on Elena whilst Damon and Aria took care of Katherine. Aria stood by the river whilst Damon closed the seal to where Katherine was put.

'Hey, you okay?' Damon asked as he sat besides Aria.

'Yeah. I'm fine.'

'About last night.' Damon started.

'Can we just forget it? Please.'

'No. Because then we'll get nowhere.'

'Fine. Let me start.' Aria sighed. 'That kiss meant nothing to you and you know it. You don't love me. You love Elena. I came back to help Stefan but I also came back because my love for you never died. And it never will. I came back because I thought there was hope for us to be something. But all I am is your brother's friend.' Aria said. Damon moved some of her back and looked deep into her eyes.

'That's not true. You're more than that. I still love you. I just didn't know it until you were gone. Just give me another chance. Please. I love you.' Damon whispered the last three words.

'Love Never Dies.' Aria said and kissed him.

* * *

**I know it's a little short but I have another chapter coming up just before the next episodes airs. **

**What did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me! Review! Review! Review!**


	4. Come Down With Love

**I know I promised this chapter before the next episode airs but I couldn't finish it because I had to find out some things which were on the episode that recently aired. Sorry :(**

**But on the upside this chapter is pretty long :)**

**I'd just love to thank 'David Fishwick' and 'Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni' for reviewing. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four: **_Come down with love_

'Love Never Dies.' Aria said and kissed him.

'Well, well, well. Will you look at that. She's finally reunited with him.' Said a voice as it approached Aria and Damon who both pulled away and got up.

'Jason.' Aria whispered.

'I thought Katherine told you I was coming today. Oh wait. You locked her up before she could. So sad.' Jason said.

'Who is he?' Damon asked Aria.

'She didn't tell you? I thought relationships weren't meant to have lies.'

'Like the one you keep telling everyone.' Aria fought back. 'Damon. He was my trainer in Collision who just happened to have feelings for me. After I escaped he kept looking for me and trying to make me his. But I have told him a million times. I don't love you!' Aria shouted at Jason.

'Leave him or he dies.' Jason threatened.

'I am not letting this become a Stefan and Elena situation. You can either leave alive or leave half dead.'

'Don't make me call them.' Jason said.

'Call who?' Damon asked - confused by everything.

'Collision.' Aria answered. 'If they find me. I'm gone. And so are you.' Just then Jason quickly grabbed Aria and held her with a knife to her heart.

'Aria!' shouted Damon.

'Damon. It's fine. He won't hurt me. Trust me. I need you to go. I'll be back. Just go.'

'No. I'm not leaving without you. Let her go!'

'Vampire love always was sappy and lame.' Jason smirked. 'Aria, tell him to leave or I will kill him.'

'Jason. Don't. Aren't you going to try and free Katherine?'

'No. I just needed you. She was merely an object in my way.' Jason shrugged.

'You didn't.' Aria said referring to Katherine and Jason having a sexual relationship. 'Why would you do that?'

'To get you, I had to have her.' Jason said and then let go of Aria and pinned down Damon on the floor with a stake near his heart.

'Jason! Don't. Ergh. Fine.' Aria shouted. 'Queto cincello!' she said and before you knew it Jason was flying in the air and unable to move.

'I am so killing him.' Damon said angrily as he got up.

'Damon! Don't. I want you to leave now. I don't care what happens. Just leave!'

'Wait. I hear people.' Damon said as he looked around but all you could see was the forest and the darkness that surrounded the forest.

'Damon. Leave. I can't see you hurt.'

'No! Let him go and run!' Damon shouted but just then an arrow came flying and him and he fainted.

'Damon!' Aria shouted.

'Aria. Collision! Run!' Jason shouted but Aria didn't because she knew that it wasn't collision and she wouldn't dare to leave Damon. Another arrow came flying by but this time at Jason which forced him to faint. Aria let him go which made him hit the floor. And then a group of people with masks grabbed her and disappeared.

* * *

Damon woke up to find himself in his own house.

'Good. You're awake. What happened?' Stefan asked as he came with a glass of blood.

'Where's Aria?' Damon asked.

'I don't know. What happened to you?'

'Aria's ex or something came and tried to take her and then I heard people in the forest and then I fainted.'

'Elena's gone missing. Bonnie found a location. I'm going there now.'

'I'm coming.'

'Why?'

'For Elena and Aria might be there.'

* * *

Aria woke up to find herself next to Elena in a house that looked trashed, old and abandoned.

'Elena. Elena. Wake up.' Aria tried to wake Elena but it wasn't walking. She got up and started looking around and came across two vampires.

'Woah. She's awake. What'd we do?' Trevor asked Rose.

'It's fine. She won't do anything. She can't.'

'What are you on about? Why am I here? Who are you and why me?'

'The originals want the doppelgänger. We heard you would be in interest to them.'

'The originals. Oh man. Do you mean Elijah and Claus?'

'The girl knows her people.' Rose said. Just then Elijah appeared, killed Trevor and examined Elena.

'How is it possible?' He asked.

'Elijah. Baby. How you?' Aria asked.

'Claus asked you to contact him.'

'Why have Elena when you can have the real deal?' Aria asked.

'Why bother looking for the real deal when the doppelgänger is right in front of me.'

'Good Point. I actually don't have anything against that but-' Aria was cut off by the sound of disruption from the other side of the house.

'Who else is here?' Elijah asked Rose furiously.

'I don't know.' Rose said. Elijah grabbed Elena and hurried over there and Aria and Rose followed. Of course, Elena knew who it was but Aria had other guesses.

'I'm up here.' Stefan said causing Elijah running up to the top of the stairs.

'No, down here.' Damon said causing Elijah to run back down. Elena and Rose disappeared but Aria stayed out.

'Elijah. Where's Claus?' Aria asked.

'To whom it may concern you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't.' Elijah said as he completely ignored Aria. Just then Elena appeared at the top of the staircase.

'I'll come with you, just please don't hurt my friends. They only wanted to help.'

'What game are you playing with me?' Elijah asked scowling at her. Elena then pulled the pin out from the vervain grenade and threw it at him causing his face to burn up for a mere 5 seconds. He was about to attack Elena when Stefan came in shooting him continuously. They both ended up at the bottom of the staircase where Damon pulled the final stake into him causing him to die. Damon was smiling as Elena came down the stairs but then Stefan came in the way and hugged her. Damon was a little upset but Aria came to the rescue.

'Hey. How you?' Aria smiled.

'Are you okay?' Damon asked.

'Yeah. Don't worry. He couldn't touch me and he knew it.'

'Why didn't you use any spells or those things you do?'

'It doesn't work like that.'

'Well how does it work?'

'Not important. I need to be somewhere. I'll be back. Stay safe.' Aria said as she kissed him and disappeared.

* * *

Elena came into her room to see Damon.

'Damon. I'm not in the mood.'

'You look nice. Thought you might want it.' Damon said holding her necklace. Damon soon confessed his undying love for her and then compelled her to forget everything but what he didn't know was that Aria watched the whole thing from the window. She was coming in to talk to Elena about Claus but she stopped and watched silently. Damon left. Aria went and waited for Damon in his bedroom. Damon entered a few moments later.

'Aria. You're back quick.' Damon said as he came and sat next to her on the bed.

'Damon. I am.'

'Go on.'

'I'm not staying here anymore.'

'Why? What's wrong?'

'I will be here in Mystic Falls but just not with you. I saw you at Elena's and heard the entire thing. I don't want to hear a word about it. I'm just letting you know that there no longer is an us.' Aria kissed him on the cheeks and left like a human, for the first time, through the door. Aria went outside and starting walking - she wanted to clear her head when none other than Jason appears.

'Aria. I'm so glad you're okay. Who took you?' Jason asked. Aria didn't say anything. She just hugged him. They both went to a motel and spent the night together but nothing happened because Aria was silent the entire night.

* * *

Aria woke up smiling. Jason entered the motel room with breakfast.

'Good you're awake. How you feeling?' Jason asked.

'Jason. I'm sorry I've been a bitch recently.'

'Forgiven, now eat. We need to go into Mystic Falls.'

'Why?'

'Stefan and I go a little back. I'm surprised. You never asked a single question or rejected me at all. You didn't even throw any threats or comments. What's up?'

'I've just opened my mind, And I hope we can stay friends. Just friends.'

'Sure. Whatever.' After breakfast they both went to the Salvatore House. Aria bumped into Damon who looked confused by Jason's presence.

'Stefan home?' Jason asked.

'No. Can I speak to Aria?' Damon said.

'No. Watch Elena. You didn't see the end of Elijah and soon you will see Claus.' Aria said and left whilst pulling Jason along.


	5. Katerina

**Hi! Thanks to everyone that reviewed, added my story on their favourites/alerts etc. Thank you all! I have also been working on another story recently. Because this is linked to the upcoming episodes of vampire diaries, I will be working on another story whilst waiting for vampire diaries episode to begin so please read both my stories. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**_Katerina_

* * *

**Chapter Five: **

Aria and Jason woke up the next morning and came straight to Stefan's after a little phone call from him.

'Aria. Thanks for coming.' Stefan said.

'No problem. Let me just do one thing before Elena arrives.' Aria said and before you knew it, there was a stake in Jason and he was dead.

'Why did you do that?' Stefan said whilst Damon and Rose just stared in amazement.

'He had some connections and was, by the end of today, turn you lot in.'

'To who?' Damon asked.

'To Elijah.'

'That's not possible. I killed him. He died in front of my very eyes.' Damon said.

'Yes but he was the first generation of vampires. Don't you think there would be a superior way of killing him?' Aria said.

'Aria. Can I please just talk to you?' Damon asked.

'The door.' Aria said and Damon went to answer it. Elena entered.

'What's so important?' She asked Stefan. Stefan shoved a bit to reveal Rose. Stefan tried to explain things to Elena but she wouldn't listen and left.

'She's in denial.' Damon said to Rose. Stefan turned around to face Damon.

'Shut up, Damon.' He said. Aria walked up and leant onto Stefan.

'Don't worry. She's not in denial. She's just in shock. Stefan, she loves you and if that love means anything she'll be back. Trust me.' Aria said referring to her and Damon. Stefan left.

'Damon, be a doll and clean that up.' Aria said as she pointed at Jason and walked out.

* * *

'Stefan wouldn't be happy seeing you here.' Aria said as she stood next to Elena.

'Aria. What're you doing here?' Elena asked.

'Stefan isn't feeling too good about himself and you and I knew you were winding him up.' Aria smiled.

'Aria. How's Damon?' Katherine asked.

'I'm done with him. Trust me.'

'Wow. You're actually telling the truth.' Katherine said in amazement.

'Yes. Now, carry on. Don't mind me.' Aria smiled. Just then Stefan walked in and created a big scene about how Katherine is a liar. Katherine explained how her family was killed because of Claus and walked back into the tomb.

'Well, I'll be back but until then can you two please sort things out because I can't bear to see either of you in this state.' Aria said and disappeared. Aria went to the grill for the drink and got herself drunk to the max. She decided to head back to the Salvatore House and accidentally walked in on Damon and Rose. Damon was about to get up and get himself dressed as soon as he saw Aria.

'No, No. It's alright Damon. I'm fine. You carry on. Sorry for disturbing your ummmm sex moment.' Aria smiled and laughed. She wasn't standing up properly because of how drunk she was.

'Are you drunk?' Rose asked.

'Just a little bit.' Aria smiled as she showed the amount with her fingers.

'Aria, look I-' Damon said but was interuppted by Aria.

'Bye Damon. I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun Rose, I know I did.' Aria laughed and left. She went out and saw a police officer nearby and started harrassing him.

'Oooo. Look. I have your hat.' Aria mocked at she started modelling with the officer's hat.

'That's it. Where'd you live?' He asked.

'Nowhere. I am a runaway. I live alone.'

'No friends?'

'Oh. I have friends. Loads. Stefan Salvatore.' Aria smiled and suddenly fainted. The officer picked her up and took her to the Salvatore House. He knocked on the door and Damon answered it.

'Sorry to disturb you Mr Salvatore but this young girl claims to know Stefan Salvatore. She's a little drunk and has been causing mischieif. Is he home or do you recognize or know her by any chance?' He asked.

'Yeah I do. I'll take it from here. Thanks.' Damon said as he carried Aria back up to his room. He layed her down and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Aria woke up the next morning with the biggest hangover in her entire life.

'Ouch. My head hurts like shit.' She said to herself as she got out of the bed.

'Well of course it would. You got yourself drunk to the max.' Damon smirked. Aria turned around and just realized she was in the Salvatore house, in Damon's room, in his bed with him.

'Damon, tell me the truth. I didn't...' She asked.

'No, you didn't have sex with me.' Damon said. Aria let out a sigh of relief.

'Well, hope you had fun last night. I gotta run.' Aria said but Damon closed the door before she could get out.

'Aria, we need to talk.' Aria sighed.

'Fine. You have exactly two minutes to say everything you need to say.'

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to do everything I do. It's just something I do. It's who I am. I'm sorry.'

'Damon, I'm sorry to say I don't accept your apology. The only reason I am staying is because of Stefan. He is my friend and he is in need of some help. After that you probably won't see me ever again unless you stay with Stefan and I come for a vist. Second of all, my heart is gone. After what you did to it, I locked it up forever, so I won't feel anything towards anyone unless I see something _fine.'_ Aria explained and walked out the door.


End file.
